1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector assembly comprising a pair of connector housings which are, for instance, used for the connection of wire harnesses in an automobile, and which have a connection detecting device which determines whether or not the connector housings have been engaged correctly with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector assembly having a connection detecting device of this type is disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 3-272578. The connection detecting device is generally indicated by reference character K in FIGS. 8 and 9.
The connection detecting device K comprises a pair of connection detecting contactors c provided in one connector housing a, and a short-circuiting contactor d provided in the other connector housing b.
When the two connector housings a and b are engaged incompletely or insufficiently with each other, as shown in FIG. 10, the front end portion of a flexible lock arm e of the one connector housing a is displaced downwardly, so that the short-circuiting contactor d is disconnected from the connection detecting contactor c, and accordingly, a detecting circuit does not work.
In the case where the connection of the connector housings a and b is complete, as shown in FIG. 11 the flexible lock arm e is restored, so that the short-circuiting contactor d is brought into contact with the connection detecting contactor c, and the detecting circuit works.
When the short-circuiting contactor d contactor the connection detecting contactor c, the elastic contact portion f of the connection detecting contactor c contacts the contact portion g of the short-circuiting contactor d. Hence, if the contact surfaces of them are dirty or rusty to the extent that they are not electrically conductive, the connection detecting operation is not carried out, and unexpected troubles may occur.